Catch Me
by xMadeline11x
Summary: Miley Stewart just had an awful breakup with her boyfriend, Jake Ryan, so she swears off love forever. What happens when she starts falling for Nick? Rated T just cuz I'm paranoid. Complete.
1. Surprise!

**A/N: So this story is slightly similar to one I had on my other account (I think it was called Should've Said No). But this one is called Catch Me. It's not really a lot like the Hannah Montana show, I just kinda did my own thing. Anyway I hope you like it. **

Miley Stewart had been moping for over a week now. Her boyfriend, the heart throb movie star Jake Ryan had dumped her for his co star Mikayla. Not just that, but before that he cheated on her with Mikayla. She had never felt worse than she did right now. Her dad and brother tried to cheer her up, but it didn't work.

Miley heard a light tapping on the door at around 8 in the morning. She tried to ignore it, all she wanted to do was sleep. She hoped that whoever it was would just get the point and leave. The door quietly opened. Miley pretended to still be asleep. "Miley?" The voice of the stranger called from the doorway. He couldn't see it, but Miley's face lit up at the sound of his voice she sat up and blinked the sleep away from her eyes.

"Nick!" She exclaimed and stood up. He opened his arms for a hug and Miley obliged. She had been so lonely, she didn't want to let him go. He let her hug him for a long time.

"I'm back." He said, laughing.

"I'm so happy! I missed my bestie." Miley replied.

"I missed you too." Nick sat down on Miley's bed, she sat next to him. "So, do you wanna talk?" Miley sighed. He already brought it up. She was hoping that they wouldn't have to talk about it.

"Not really. It's hard for me." She looked down. Out of nowhere Nick took her hand.

"Miles." He said sternly, squeezing her hand. "If you ever need to talk, I'm here for you. Really." She looked up at him and smiled.

"Thanks. I'll keep that in mind." They paused for a moment awkwardly. "So, kinda speaking of the opposite sex, did you meet anyone on tour?" Miley asked playfully.

"Nah." He said, not looking at her. ".uh. Never mind."

"Okay..." Miley replied suspiciously at his strange response.

"So I was sent up here by your dad and brother."

"What? Why?"

"They have a surprise for you. And personally I think you'll like it."

"Okay. I wanna find out now." Miley couldn't resist a surprise so she and Nick went downstairs.

"You got the hermit to emerge from it's cave." Miley's brother Jackson said jokingly once he saw her come downstairs.

"Shut up. Now I heard something about a surprise...?"

"Oh yes. That." Her dad replied, smiling. "I have arranged for you..to..well.." He paused building up the suspense.

"You're going on tour with the Jonas Brothers!" Jackson shouted excitedly.

**A/N: Short, crappy first chapter. Please bear with it. It gets better! Promise. Pinky swear ;)**


	2. Just Friends

"Wh-what?" Miley stood in her kitchen in shock. "But you just came off a tour." She responded, turning to Nick, who shrugged.

"It was a small. We have a week until this tour starts. Plus I get to hang with my best friend." He smiled at Miley.

"You've been so down recently, we wanted to perk you up." Jackson explained about the sudden decision. "So will you do it?"

"Well." Miley paused. "I'm really surprised. But of course I'll do it." She said looking at Nick again. He seemed thrilled at the thought.

That night Miley decided to sleep over at her best friend Lilly's house, because she'd be gone for so long. They were laying on their sleeping bags watching _Juno_ when Miley told Lilly the news about her tour. "Wow. You'll have to call me every day. I want to know what happens. This'll be interesting."

"What do you mean?" Miley was surprised at Lilly's sudden intrest.

"Well it obvious." Lilly rolled her eyes at Miley. "Nick has a huge crush on you!"

"What? You're wrong. We're just friends." Miley said trying to sound assuring. But her voice shook as if even she wasn't quite believing what she said.

"Uh huh. For now you are." Lilly said, giggling.

"Really. Nothing is going to happen while we're on tour because I've sworn off boys for the time being. Because of what happened with Jake and all." Miley ended the conversation by pretending to be really focused on the movie. Miley's mind would not stop wandering. She kept on thinking about it even until Lilly fell asleep. Miley decided to call one of her only celebrity friends who was also in on her secret, Demi Lovato.

"Hello?" Miley was relieved that she answered.

"Hey Dem, it's Miley."

"Oh hey Miles. What's up?"

"Well did you hear that me and the Jonas Brothers are going on tour together?" Miley thought that she could ease into the awkward conversation.

"Yeah I did. Are you excited?"

"Yeah sure." Miley kinda brushed it off.

"Can I just say something?" Demi asked.

"Sure."

"You know I've spent a lot of time with Nick. I think he likes you. Like likes you likes you." Miley groaned. Apparently she was the last one in on this secret.

"You too? Why haven't I picked up on this piece of information?"

"I don't know, but I think it's cute." Miley could practically see Demi's mischievous smile.

"Well I still don't believe it but whatever. I'll talk to ya later."

"Okay, bye Miles!" Miley hung up the phone and just sat on her sleeping bag. She couldn't really wrap her head around this situation. So she decided that she would ignore it. Nick couldn't possibly like her, after all, they're just friends. At least that's what she thought, for now.

* * *

**Eh. Not quite so crappy second chapter. Still slightly crappy. I have plans for this story though, so stick with it. It'll get better :)**

**Thanks to all who have read so far. **

**Please review. :)**


	3. Confrontation in the Hallway

The next afternoon began what was the first of some rigorous tour rehearsals. There was a lot of work to get done over the next five days. Miley was exhausted once she finished running through her set twice, nearly three times if you counted all the times that she had to start a song over. She decided that she would watch the Jonas Brothers run through their set. "Hey guys." Nick said to his brothers after they played through two of their songs. "Can I play the new song?"

"What new song?" Kevin asked.

"Oh. I know." Joe smiled. "Go ahead." So Nick started playing his new song. Miley wasn't really paying attention to the first verse, but she took intrest in the chorus.

_Everyone knows it's meant to be  
Falling in love, just you and me  
'til the end of time  
'til I'm on her mind  
It'll happen  
I've been making lots of plans  
Like a picket fence and a rose garden  
I just keep on dreaming  
But it's cool cause we're just friends_

Miley's ears went fuzzy. She hadn't heard this song before, but she had a feeling of who it could be directed to. She just sat, staring at the ground, not listening, just waiting for the song to end. When he finally finished she looked at the stage, smiled and left. She sat outside for a moment. "This isn't happening." She whispered to herself. "My best friend is falling in love with me. How did this happen? What am I going to do? I can't hurt him." Her dad was the one who found her.

"Hey Miley, what are you doing? We're gonna run through your set one more time. Miley? Come on!" She followed him back inside. She was nervous. She didn't know what to do about Nick. She climbed up on the stage and threw on her wig and grabbed the mic.

"Hey Miley." Nick was standing behind her. She turned. "Are you okay? You looked a little pale when you left."

"Yeah. Yeah I'm fine." She whispered. The music started up behind her to her opening song Rock Star. _"Sometimes I walk a little faster in the school hallway just to get next to you..." _After what felt like forever she finally finished her set again. She tried to leave quickly, but Nick caught her in the hallway on the way out.

"Hey Miley. Are you sure you're okay? You just don't seem right." Miley looked into his dark eyes. She couldn't lie to those beautiful eyes.

"I'm not okay Nick. Look, I know you're into me. I get it. But after what just happened..." Her eyes filled with tears. She had to pause for a minute, she couldn't really talk, for she was so choked up. "After what that asshole did to me. I can't even think about boys anymore. At least, not like that. I'm sorry." Nick let go of her arm.

"Miley. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. Just. Just let me go. Let's just put this behind us." And Miley ran away down the hallway. When she reached the end she looked and saw him. He was still standing there, with a vacant expression on his face.

"Well." Miley thought to herself. "Lilly and Demi were right. He did like me. And I just crushed him. Ooops."


	4. Rooftop Confessions

Miley couldn't stop feeling guilty and embarrassed over what happened in the hallway over the next few days. So she conveniently showed up to rehearsals just before she was needed, and left the instant they were done. She didn't want to face Nick, although she realized that would be absolutely impossible once the tour took off.

The night before the tour began Miley couldn't sleep at all. She was nervously excited to get to perform every night, but she was also anxious, because she'd be spending a lot of time around Nick. She tossed and turned and finally fell asleep around four. Too bad the tour bus left at six.

Miley made her way out to the tour bus, and she felt like a zombie. She drank two cups of coffee, but all that seemed to do was make it so that she didn't just fall over and lie down and fall asleep on the floor. She never actually got dressed, she just left her pajamas on and threw on her UGG boots. She felt almost as awful as she looked.

Just as she was about to get on her bus, Nick grabbed her arm. "Hey, are you okay? You look, well awful."

"Thanks for the compliment."

"You know what I mean. Did you sleep at all?"

"Yes."

"How long an hour? Hour and a half?"

"Two actually."

"Miley," Nick sounded desperate. "I don't know what I did. Please, just talk to me."

"Nothing. You did nothing." And Miley climbed onto her bus. She didn't know where all this bitchiness was coming from. She was never like this. Well, at least, not to Nick. She finally got some much needed sleep while she was on the bus, but none the less, she was glad that she had a day until her first performance.

After driving for nearly eight hours they made it to the hotel. Miley made almost made it to her room without any confrontation. Just as she was sliding the room key into the door Nick caught her again. "Can we talk about what this really is about?"

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"Come on. Let's go to the rooftop. We'll be left alone and you can spill what's really bugging you." Miley didn't say anything but she gave in and followed Nick to the roof of the hotel. They layed down side by side and looked up at the sky. There was not a cloud there. Miley blinked, it was so bright before rolling over and talking to Nick.

"I'm sorry. I've been a huge bitch to you recently." Miley sighed. She finally could release some guilt.

"I know Miles. And I'm sorry too. I shouldn't, I shouldn't have played that song in front of you. I should've known that nothing was going to happen." He sounded sad.

"You know, I didn't get upset because of you. I..I just can't handle the emotional stress. After everything that's just happened..."

"You never really said, what did happen between you and Jake?" Miley took in a deep breath.

"Well. You know Jake and I, well we were in love. Or at least I was. Then Jake did that movie with Mikayla. He was gone a lot but we worked it out. Then he had to do some press with Mikayla, like worldwide press. I was on the internet one day while he was gone and I saw all these pictures of that douche bag sucking face with Mikayla. I decided to do the mature thing, I didn't really lose it, I just called him and we talked about it and I said that we could move past it. That we could forgive and forget. I was gonna take him back. Then he dropped another bomb. He told me..." Miley took a minute. She hated thinking about it. "He told me he slept with her. The whole time they were shooting that movie. And while they were doing press. I still can't get over that. He lied to me while we were still dating."

Nick looked away. He didn't know what to say. What do you say to someone in that situation? "I'm sorry Miles. I'm so sorry for what he did."

"Thanks." She whispered before closing her eyes and falling asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so the only part of this story I have planned is the last chapter, just so you know. (This is a short story btw.)**

**The updates might get strange, I start swim practice tomorrow and have it twice a day, so I don't know. **

**Thanks for reading :) :)**


	5. Falling Fast

Miley woke up, still on the rooftop, and it was five o'clock in the afternoon. So she slept for a whole three hours. She found that Nick also fell asleep. "Nick!" She shouted to get him up. He looked around, obviously startled.

"Geez Miley. What's up?"

"What's up is that we've been up here for three hours! Shit Nick, why'd you let me sleep?" Nick still seemed really confused as to why Miley was so upset.

"I don't get it. What's wrong with that?"

"My dad has no clue where I am. He thought that I'd be in the hotel room three hours ago. I have to go." So much for that moment that Nick had been hoping for. He watched her leave with a sad expression on his face. At this rate he'd never get that moment that he was looking for.

Miley tried her hardest to sneak into the hotel room. Her efforts didn't pay off. "Miley Ray Stewart where the hell have you been? I needed you at a press even an hour ago."

"I'm sorry Daddy. I fell asleep."

"Where?"

"It doesn't matter." Miley slunk off to her hotel room to glam up as Hannah. She was going to do a live chat with some of her fans. For some reason, the whole time she was answering all those fan questions, she couldn't get Nick off her mind. _"This definitely is not good." _She thought to herself later that night.

Nick was sitting in his hotel room, which was conveniently located straight across the narrow hallway from Miley's room. He wasn't sure if he should test his luck and go over there. He didn't want to seem over eager. _"Maybe I should text her. Yeah. I'll text her."_ He thought to himself. So that's what he did.

_Hello Beautiful. How's it goin'?_

_I hear it's wonderful across the hall :P_

_-Nick_

Miley laughed at the little pun that Nick texted her. He was playing off of one of his songs. She'd noticed that was usually how he started his texting conversations.

_Hey you. :) _

_You know you just saved me from eternal boredom. _

_-Mi_

_I guess that makes me your knight in shining armor. _

_Well in one sense XP_

_-Your Knight_

_I guess you're right. _

_You know you're gonna make a good prince charming for someone one day :)_

_-Smiley_

_You know I would want more than anything to be your prince charming._

_-Prince (?)_

_I can see this unraveling. Your love is where I'm falling. _

_So please don't catch me. _

_-A very sorry Miley :(_

_Quoting a Demi Lovato song?_

_-You know who it is by now_

_It fit the situation. _

_Sorry Nicky. Not today. _

_-Miley_

_I'll always be here Miley. _

_I'm just waiting. _

_-Nicky_

_Well I gotta go._

_-Mi_

_Goodnight and goodbye._

_-Nick_

_:)_

_-Smiley Miley_

Miley felt like she was in trouble. Why did Nick have to be so nice? And sensitive? And so damn cute? She closed her phone and tossed it on her suitcase. She took a deep breath and let it out as a sigh as she sprawled out on her bed. She was falling, and she was falling fast.

* * *

**A/N: So I decided to update this now. I probably won't update until the weekend. I need to quit staying up late when I have to get up at 6 for practice XD**

**Thanks to all who review. You guys rock :D**

**I hope you're liking the story. I'm already excited for the last chapter. Which isn't exactly that soon but still. I have it all planned out :)**


	6. Why Don't You Kiss Her?

The first show of the tour went flawlessly. Miley couldn't think of a way that it could've gone better. It made her breathless just thinking about it. She ran downstairs beneath the stage, she was supposed to go and change in her dressing room, but she just couldn't stop moving. As she was running around in circles she noticed Nick walking out of his dressing room. He smiled at the crazed look in her eyes.

As Nick looked over at Miley, how could he not smile? He loved how crazy she was. As he thought about her he tired not to show his sadness, he knew she was watching him. He almost felt bipolar around her. One second he'd be high with excitement and love, and the next moment he was depressed because no matter what, it seemed that she wouldn't love him back. He felt dazed as he thought about this, still standing just outside the open door to his dressing room. All of a sudden he heard the stereo turn to a song that sparked his intrest. It was a Jesse McCartney song.

_We're the best of friends  
And we share our secrets  
She knows everything that is on my mind  
But lately somethings changed  
As I lie awake in my bed  
A voice here inside my head  
Softly says__It hurts me to wait  
I keep asking myself_

Why don't you kiss her  
Why don't you tell her  
Why don't you let her see  
The feelings that you hide  
Cuz she'll never know  
If you never show  
The way u feel inside

Oh I'm so afraid to make that first move  
Just a touch and we  
Could cross the line  
And every time she's near  
I wanna never let her go  
Confess to her what my heart knows  
Hold her close

Why don't you kiss her  
Why don't you tell her  
Why don't you let her see  
The feelings that you hide  
Cuz she'll never know  
If you never show  
The way u feel inside

What would she say  
I wonder would she just turn away  
Or would she promise me  
That she's here to stay

Why don't you kiss her  
Why don't you tell her  
Why don't you let her see  
The feelings that you hide  
Cuz she'll never know  
If you never show  
The way u feel inside

Why don't you kiss her (tell her you love her)  
Why don't u tell her (tell her you need her)  
Why don't you let her see  
The feelings that you hide  
Cuz she'll never know  
If you never show  
The way you feel inside...

All of a sudden Miley noticed Nick running in the other direction down the hall. She was confused. So she followed him. "Hey, hey Nick. What's up?" She was starting to run out of breath. "Wait. What are you running from? He turned to her.

"Miley. You make me so crazy. Yet all I can ever think of is you. Some days I wanna just go home and cry, you frustrate me so much. I want to be with you, but you won't have it. Most guys would take that as a hint. They would back off. But I can't leave you alone. I can't stop thinking about you. Miley I love you." He kissed her, slowly and passionately, and continued running. Miley stood in the hallway shocked and confused. She didn't know what to think.

* * *

**Okay, so I think I've said this before, this story was gonna be a one-shot. But I dragged it on for a little while. The next chapter is gonna be the last, the one that I intentionally had planned for the whole story.**

**This chapter was just a filler, something I just randomly thought of :P**

**Thanks for reading :)**


	7. Catch Me

Miley and Nick hadn't said a word to each other in nearly two weeks. Miley had fun while she was on stage, but off stage it was just awkward. She didn't know what to do. She didn't know what to say to him. Everything was just weird and awkward.

Miley was finally excited as her tour bus pulled into Nashville Tennessee. She got to stay at home this time, at her house in Franklin. Her dad had set it up, they were staying in Tennessee for nearly a week, just to take a short break from touring.

The first thing Miley did as she walked up her driveway wasn't go into the house. She ran out into one of the huge pastures. It took her a few minutes, but she finally found it. There was this one tree, it was the most perfect tree for climbing. She climbed that tree just like she used to, giggling as she hummed her song "The Climb".

Once she got to a nice sitting spot she sat and thought. She thought first about Nick, and all her confusions about her relationship with him. Eventually her thoughts wandered to her mother. "Mama?" She said quietly.

"Oh baby girl." She imagined her mom saying. "What have you got yourself into this time?"

"I'm scared." Miley said. She felt like a little girl, running to her mom with problems. "I, I think I like a boy. But After all that's happened, I'm too scared to let him in."

"Miley, Miley Miley." She could see her mom smiling and shaking her head. "You like this boy. Give him a little. And he'll do the rest. Let him in. I have a feeling he'll make you happy."

"Thank you Mama." Miley said quietly. Some people would probably find it weird that Miley has 'imaginary' conversations with her mom. But she always liked too, it always made her feel better. Miley, still sitting in the tree, reached into her pocket and grabbed her phone. "Nick?" She said quietly but shocked when he answered.

"Yeah?"

"Can you meet me? I'm at my old house..." and she gave him directions straight to the tree she was sitting in.

"Sure, I'll be there in about 15 minutes." That was one of the things Miley always liked about Nick, he never asked, he just trusted her. Miley was anxious as she waited for him. Then she saw him walking towards her down the pasture.

"Miley?" He called.

"I'm right here." He walked under the tree and looked up to find Miley sitting in it.

"What, are you like trying to be like Edward Cullen? Sitting in trees?" He joked and laughed quietly.

"Oh ahaha." She replied. "This is serious." Nick looked up, his face slightly concerned. "You're so hypnotizing. You've got me laughing while I sing, you've got me smiling while I sleep. If this is love, please don't break me." She sang. She waited a minute, placing herself in the right position in the tree. "I'm giving up, so please, just catch me." She jumped out of the tree, straight into Nick's arms. They kissed more passionately than Miley had ever kissed anyone before. Miley just remained there, in his arms, as the sun began to set behind. _"This is right."_ She thought to herself. _"Yes, this is perfect."_

* * *

**The end. haha :P So I thought the idea for this story was good, but the actual story didn't turn out as good as I planned. Aw well :)**

**Thanks for reading :D**


End file.
